Jeff/Friday the 13th
| aliases = | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = Camp counselor | gender = Male | race = Human | base of operations = Packanack Lodge, Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = Deceased | born = 1957 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Bill Randolph in relation to when the events of the film are supposed to take place. | died = 1984 It's been established that Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years following the events of the first movie which took place in the year 1979, shortly before the film's theatrical release in 1980. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | final appearance = | actor = Bill Randolph }} is a fictional camp counselor and murder victim featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actor Bill Randolph, he appeared in the 1981 movie Friday the 13th Part 2. Biography and Jeff call Ted.]] Jeff hailed from an unknown city somewhere in the state of New Jersey. A young man of about twenty-seven, he and his girlfriend, Sandra Dier, had been hired to work as camp counselors at the Packanack Lodge Counselor Training Center. He was a close friend of another counselor named Ted and was anxious to relive "old times". Jeff and Sandra rolled into town on their first day of training and telephoned Ted from a pay phone. While getting directions for the camp site, the local town doomsayer, "Crazy Ralph", came up to them with the cryptic warning: "You're doomed. You are all doomed", before riding off on his bicycle. Ted, ever the prankster, had his friend Max tow Ted's truck while Sandra and he were otherwise distracted with him on the pay phone. The the two chased after it with Jeff keeping pace. Screaming at the driver through the window, he called him an "asshole", while declaring, "This is my truck!", until the vehicle rounded a corner, at which point the truck stopped and they found Ted laughing at them. Jeff immediately realized that Ted had played a trick on him and tackled him. Ted told them that Max was a friend of his and that he put him up to the prank. and Jeff walk to the lake.]] While driving to Packanack Lodge, they found a tree that had fallen across the road and had to stop. Jeff and Ted began moving the tree, leaving Sandra to putter about. She found a sign in the brush for the old closed down Camp Crystal Lake camp site, which was on the opposite side of the lake from where they would be working. Sandra asked about it, but Ted suddenly grew nervous and avoided the question. They eventually got to Packanack Lodge, where they met their new employer, Paul Holt, for the first time. Paul addressed all of the counselors, many of whom he had worked with in the past, and gave them a quick breakdown of their job duties and safety issues. That evening, Paul gathered together all of the counselors around a campfire and told them the legend of Jason Voorhees. He spoke of Jason's demented mother, Pamela Voorhees, who only five years earlier committed a massacre at Camp Crystal Lake, which was located on the opposite side of the lake at Packanack Lodge. As his spooky story came to a close, a fierce savage leaped out from the bushes brandishing a spear. Everyone scattered until they realized that it was just Ted wearing a scary mask. Satisfied that everyone had gotten "Jason fever" out of their system, he reminded them that Camp Crystal Lake was off-limits. arm wrestles Jeff.]] Sandra became obsessed with the story of Jason Voorhees and the mysterious "Camp Blood". The following day, while the others were swimming at the lake, Sandra coaxed Jeff into sneaking off to the other side of the lake to see the old campground. Jeff didn't want to do this, but Sandra insisted. Moments after crossing a length of chain warning them to keep out, they came upon the savaged remains of a dog. Sandra wondered if the animal might have been Muffin - a pet that belonged to a fellow counselor named Terry. They were discovered by Deputy Winslow, who escorted them back to the lodge. Winslow criticized Paul Holt for his seeming lack of authority over his junior counselors. He couldn't believe that Holt was not even going to reprimand Jeff and Sandra. Irritated by the acerbic law-enforcement officer, Paul sarcastically told his assistant, Ginny, that Jeff and Sandra were not to have any seconds for desert that evening. This only agitated Winslow much to Holt's delight. backs into Jeff's corpse.]] This did not mean that Sandra and Jeff were getting off scott-free however. As punishment, Holt had Jeff and Sandra stay behind to clean up the lodge while the other counselors went into town for a "final night out" before the summer season. Jeff and Sandra found other ways to amuse themselves. First they were dancing together, then Jeff tried competing against injured athlete Mark in an arm-wrestling match. Sandra convinced Jeff to focus his energy elsewhere and the two went into one of the upstairs bedrooms to make love. Much to their mutual surprise and regret, Jason Voorhees was alive and well and inside the lodge. He came into their room and impaled Jeff and Sandra with a spear just as they finished having sex. Jason wrapped a bed sheet around Jeff's neck and propped him up inside a corner of the lodge where he was later discovered by a counselor named Vickie. He then took Jeff's body back to the old shack that he maintained out in the woods, where he was placed beside a shrine erected to his later mother. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Notes & Trivia * Jeff (Friday the 13th) redirects to this page. * * Jeff's surname is not revealed in either the movie or the novelization of the film. * Footage of Jeff from Friday the 13th Part 2 has been incorporated into the 2009 television documentary, His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th, the 2013 video documentary, Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th and Going to Pieces: The Rise and Fall of the Slasher Film. * First lines: "Hey, Teddy, buddy!" * Jeff enjoyed playing the harmonica. * Jeff had an affinity for wearing ugly old-man caps. * Jeff drove a 1977 Chevrolet K10. IMCDB.org; Friday the 13th Part 2 * Jeff is the third male character who appears in the film. Coincidentally, he is also the third male character whose name begins with the letter J; the others being Jesse (the young boy walking in the rain in the beginning of the film), and Jason Voorhees. * Playing the role of Jeff is actor Bill Randolph's second film role and his first work in the horror genre. * Actor Bill Randolph was 27-years-old when he began working on Friday the 13th Part 2. * Even though Jeff and Sandra are supposed to be relatively the same age, there is a difference of ten years between the actors. Victim stats * Jeff is the eighteenth murder victim in the series. * He is the seventeenth human victim (including Mrs. Voorhees). * He is the tenth male victim (discounting the dog that was discovered earlier, the gender of which is unknown). * He is the seventh human victim featured in Friday the 13th Part 2 (not including a dog that is found in the woods). * He is the seventh human victim of Jason Voorhees. * Jeff and Sandra Dier are the first group of people to be killed simultaneously in the series. * Jeff is the first character in the franchise to be impaled with a spear. See also External Links * * Jeff at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:Characters with biographies